Couplings of the Storz type are employed for quick connect and disconnect operations and which are widely used in fire fighting as for example in connecting fire hoses to fire hydrants, pumps and other hoses. Examples of Storz type couplings are found in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,444, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Storz type caps are similar to Storz type couplings, but are used for sealing a fire hydrant connection when the fire hydrant is not in use.
A drawback with prior caps is that any back pressure in the water supply system could potentially cause the cap to blow off an outlet of the water supply while being removed therefrom and thereby injure someone such as, for example, a firefighter when removing a cap from a fire hydrant.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved cap for a water supply which overcomes the drawbacks and disadvantages of prior caps.